Captured Love
by FireNutZuko
Summary: This is set during the Waterbending Scroll. Zuko captures Katara and she's forced to be on his ship. Aang and Sokka continue on their journey to the North Pole. Zutara!
1. Enemies Meet

Chapter One

Enemies Meet

"Shoot! Come on water work with me here!" Katara screamed frustrated. Aang was making her mad he could do anything. He was so naturally gifted it made her sick.

"Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances... Ugh!" Katara said angrily as the steam of water failed to work with her.

Suddenly she heard the noise of grinding metal. Katara ran over to a row of bushes on her left and parted them to reveal Zuko's small ship now beached on the river bank. She turned to run, but a pirate blocked her path and grabbed her. Katara bended a water whip around and smacked the pirate in the face. He let her go, but she ran right into Zuko's arms, who held on to her tightly.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said staring down at her

"Let me go!" Katara's eyes shone with fear

"No I don't think I will." Zuko said as he threw her at the other soldiers so they could tie her to the tree.

Katara while glaring at Zuko decided not to give up any information about Aang. No matter what.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" Zuko yelled impatiently

"Go jump in the river!!!" Katara yelled

Zuko looked at the river trying not to laugh at the idea of jumping in.

"Try to understand I'm trying to replace something I lost, my honor. Perhaps in exchange I could replace something you lost." Zuko said trying to be reassuring as he circled around her then holding her mothers necklace up to her neck.

"Where did you get that?" said Katara surprised

"And I'll never tell you where Aang is!" She said with pure hate.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering, and, yes, you will tell me." Zuko said grinning while walking away swinging her necklace around

Katara while glaring at Zuko comes up with a plan

"Untie me and I'll tell you where he is." Katara said sneakily

"No I have a better idea" Zuko said then he whispered to one of his soldiers the soldier nodded and moved toward Katara.

"What are you doing?" Katara said tensing up

"Untying you" Zuko said with a smile

"Oh you mean locking me in a cell. Then what?" Katara said angrily

"Smart girl. Bring her! Zuko yelled and the soldiers advanced on Katara.

Two of the soldiers grabbed Katara and start dragging her up the gangplank to the ship when she resisted they knocked her out. The last thing Katara saw was Iroh walking up toward Zuko with a very angry expression on his face.

"Nephew! What are you doing?" Iroh said shocked and angered at Zuko behavior.

"Getting the avatar to come to me, instead of having to chase him. And I have the perfect bait." Zuko said while smiling at the unconscious Katara

"What did this girl ever do to you anyway!" argued Iroh

"She sided with the Avatar" Pointed out Zuko

"She's not even a master waterbender yet I am sure she was just teaching the avatar the basics nothing important." Said Iroh getting more mad

"Yes but that still just makes her more of a threat." Said Zuko Arguing his case

"Fine Zuko do what you want just don't harm her." said Iroh in a threatening voice.

"I wont this is just between me and the avatar." Said Zuko truthfully

Zuko and Iroh walked on to the ship and followed the soldiers caring Katara. As soon as the soldiers carried her down below to the holding cells Zuko walked back to his chambers to go to bed. Iroh decided he would go down to the holding cells and wait for the young waterbender to wake up. Because he had something very important he wanted to talk to her about.

-Sokka and Aang-

Sokka wakes up and notices Katara isn't there. He goes over to Aang and wakes him up.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked Aang worried

"I don't know." Aang said just waking up

Sokka gets up and looks in the travel bags.

"She took the scroll! I swear she's obsessed with that thing!" yelled Sokka very mad.

"So she probably just went to practice." Aang said to cool Sokka down

"You're right let's go find her" Sokka said getting up

-Zuko's Ship-

Zuko is talking with one of his soldiers on deck.

"Did you leave the note on the tree?" Zuko asked

"Yes I did." Replied the soldier

"Good then the Avatar will soon be here." Said Zuko with a smirk

-Down Below- 

Katara regains consciousness and wonders where she is. Then the details of last night come back to her. Katara looked around for a way to escape.

Out of nowhere Iroh walks up.

"Good you're awake! Do you want some tea? It'll help your head" Iroh said politely

"Tea would be nice. Thank you." Said Katara shocked reaches for the tea and takes a sip.

"Your welcome, and please do not worry about Zuko, he is a troubled man, and has been through much, he's not as bad as he may seem." Iroh said sadly

"But he has no reason to capture the Avatar!" Katara said angry

"That is where you are terribly wrong." Iroh replied sadly

"Let me guess the Fire Nation sent him to capture the Avatar so they could win the war!" Said Katara still very angry

"No his father burned and banished him without honor and told him that his only hope for redemption was to capture the avatar" Iroh turned his head away sadly

"So all he wants is his fathers love?" Said Katara surprised

"That, and his honor, his throne, and the respect he deserves" answered Iroh

"I'm still not going to tell him any information about the Avatar."

"That's not his plan" replied Iroh

"Yes it is how else is he going to get to the Avatar" demanded Katara

"He wants the avatar to follow him, your only bait." Said Iroh sadly

"Aang may try to save me but for now it's important for him to learn the elements."

"I know, and I've tried to help, but my nephew is a determined man. You may need to help me convince him." Replied Iroh

"How can I possibly help? I'm nothing more than a peasant to him!" argued Katara on the verge of yelling

"There might be a way." Said Iroh with romance on his mind

-Sokka and Aang-

"Where is she? We've been looking for hours!!!!!!" said Aang tiredly

"What's this?" asked Sokka as he unpinned a scroll that was embedded into a tree by the water front.

Sokka quickly read it and slowly looked up at Aang anger clearly visible on his face.

"Zuko has Katara!!!"


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2

Decisions 

Sokka is sitting on a rock near the river bed has his head in his hands in defeat. Aang is pacing.

"It's a trap I know it is!" Yelled Aang in frustration

"So what are we supposed to do let Zuko kill her!?" Yelled Sokka equally frustrated

"I understand how you feel Sokka probably more than you realize! But what's more important? Katara? Or ending this war?" said Aang with reasoning

Sokka held tight to his knees trying to deny the undeniable truth.

"The war...lets go to the North Pole we can get more help for her there."

Sokka replied with great sadness.

Aang walked up to Sokka and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan." Saying this Aang flew up onto Appa, Sokka climbed on and they flew off in the direction of the North Pole.

-Down Below Zuko's Ship-

Katara looked at the old man and was suspicious.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Katara

"Befriend Zuko, try to understand him then convince him to do the right thing." Said Iroh with sincerity

"I would rather fight for my freedom" argued Katara

"There are times to fight but for the sake of your friends and winning the war, befriending Zuko and getting more than one firebender on your side could give you the advantage you need to win." Said Iroh wisely

"All he wants is his honor, his fathers love and respect! He'll never switch sides!" Katara yelled

"He doesn't know what he wants! He hasn't since he lost his mother!" argued Iroh

Katara turned away ashamed and angry

"I'll let you think about it, choose wisely" Iroh said and left Katara alone to think for a while and came back dinner time.

"Hungry?" Iroh asked Katara

"I've come to a decision." Replied Katara as she took the food.

"That's good, what is it?" Asked Iroh pretending not to be interested

"How hard do you think it will be to befriend Zuko?" Asked Katara casually

"Hard, but I know you can do it." Replied Iroh truthfully

"Ya just one problem. I am stuck in a cell!" Katara pointed out

"That can change; I'll go talk to him." said Iroh as he walked away. Katara was left to pace and hope their plan would work.

-Up at Zuko's Chambers- 

Iroh approached Zuko's chambers and knocked on his door.

Zuko opened it and let Iroh in.

"What is it?" asked Zuko

"Hello nephew." Replied Iroh casually

"Is something wrong uncle?" Zuko asked suspiciously

"No not really." Iroh replied

"What is it uncle?" asked Zuko almost loosing his patience

"Can the waterbender come out of her cell?" asked Iroh finally getting to the point.

"Why?" Zuko asked very confused now

"She is very uncomfortable with the room she has now and she hasn't done anything terrible except side with the Avatar." Reasoned Iroh

"Fine...give her a comfortable room but keep a guard on her at all times." Replied Zuko even more confused now

Iroh decided that the only way to get them to talk to each other was to give both of them a motive so Iroh quickly came up with an idea.

"What if you convinced the waterbender to side with us that way we can have an ear to the rebels plans." Reasoned Iroh

After thinking about it Zuko realized his uncle's wisdom and he realized he loved the idea of spending more time with the interesting waterbender.

"That is a good idea uncle. Thank you. Befriending her may be my only chance to regain my honor." Said Zuko with a hint of a smile

-Down Below-

(again)

Katara notices Iroh walking back and she stands up.

"So?" she asked impatiently

"You will be moved to a more comfortable room. He thinks you might help him instead of the other way around so be careful." Iroh warned

"I will be careful." Promised Katara

"Good, come with me." Said Iroh smiling

-Upper Deck-

Katara followed Iroh to the upper deck to the chamber right next to Zuko (though it was unknown to Katara and Zuko at the time) Iroh opened the door and Katara walked in, and she took in the room it was filled with Fire Nation insignias. Iroh noticed her scrutiny.

"I hope you don't mind the decorations." He said.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Katara replied with a touch of humor

"Well in that case you're free to join us for dinner." Said Iroh smiling

"Thank you, I think I will." Katara replied smiling back

-Banquet Hall-

Zuko looks up and Katara and his Uncle walk in.

"Hello Uncle….Peasant."

Katara's eyes narrow at the comment

"Zuko where are your manners?" Iroh demanded

"I apologize…what is your name?" Zuko asked correcting himself

"My name's Katara."

"Katara…" Zuko said testing it out and liking the sound of it.

"Dinner?" Iroh interrupted

"Sure." Katara replied glad to get off the subject of her name

Once the chef came out with the food Zuko held the platter with the roast duck to Katara.

"Hungry?" Zuko asked making conversation

"No, not really." Replied Katara

Zuko raised an eyebrow very confused now

"If you weren't hungry then why did you come?" Zuko asked

Katara shrugged

"You are one confusing peasant." Zuko replied annoyed as he left the room

"Since your not going to be eating do you want me to escort you to your room?" Iroh asked concerned

"No thank you I would like to take a walk though. Is that ok?" Katara asked innocently

"Of course, go ahead." Iroh replied with his mouth full of roast duck and noodles.

-On Deck-

Katara walks on deck and sees Zuko but decides to ignore him. Zuko looks up to see Katara walking on deck and wants to know what she is doing here.

"What are you doing out here?" Zuko asked angry that she always manages to confuse him

"Is it any of your business?" asked Katara

"Well it my ship so yes it's my business." Replied Zuko

"Well if you're going to act like that then I won't tell you where Aang is." Katara answered quickly coming up with a plan

"I thought you weren't going to tell me anyways." Zuko replied confused

"I was going to a second ago but you are so arrogant that I'm afraid you're going to have to fight me for the information." Katara replied to confuse him further.

Zuko started laughing at the idea of the beginner waterbender fighting him an experienced firebender.

"What are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" Katara answered his laugh baiting him

"No just surprised you'd give it up that information so easily." Zuko said smiling

"Well fine if your so scared to fight me then don't." Katara replied walking away

"No, no I'll fight you." Zuko stopped her by reaching out and grabbing her arm

"Good. When I win you let me go and give me my mother's necklace back. If you get lucky and you win I give you the Avatar."

Zuko smiles at her word choice

"In about two weeks we land I'll fight you then." Zuko replied as he walked away

"Coward." Katara muttered to his back

"No just smart and it will give you time to practice." Zuko said as he stopped to glare at her

"No you're just not confident that you can beat me!" Katara replied

"Oh, I'll beat you! I just want a challenge." Replied Zuko as he began to walk away again

"You won't beat me!" Katara yelled after him

"Don't be so confident." Zuko yelled back

Katara sighed and watched him leave and decided that while she had the time she might as well practice.


	3. Author's Note

Hi people, this is musicvidnut98 or the Nut part of username. FireLadyKatara aka the Fire part of username aka the editor of "Captured Love" is currently in Hawaii. I have no idea when she'll be coming back or when she'll write the next chapter. Sorry about the inconvience(I think that's the word...) She's a lucky bitch... Until FireLadyKatara returns, this story is on hiatus. Sorry guys, but I had no control over her vacation to Hawaii. See ya guys later!

-musicvidnut98 aka Nut


	4. Author's Note 2From Hawaii

I'M IN HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LAUGH AT YOU ALL!!!!!!!!

-FireLadyKatara aka Fire part of username


	5. Author's Note 3

Dear Readers(if there are any left),

Okay, the "Fire" part of username hasn't even written the 3rd chapter and I talked to the "Zuko" part of username and she said that she probably never will finish Captured Love. So, "Zuko" and I have decided that I will finish this story. I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I will do my best to update every few days-every week. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. The next chapter should be up in a week or so.

Sincerely,

"Nut" part of username


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: So very sorry for the VERY LONG time without an update, but the third chapter is here now. "Fire" part of username has returned from her long NOT PAID vacation, seriously, we don't get paid, and has been so kind as to write the third chapter for you guys.

Chapter 3

Getting To Know Each Other 

-On Deck-

Zuko is on deck meditating, Katara walks on and sees him and ignores him and practices her waterbending. Zuko opens one eye and closes it.

"Good morning." He greeted her with little or no emotion.

"Good Morning." Replied Katara.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Zuko trying to keep up the conversation

"Well as well can be expected since I'm sleeping on a Fire Nation ship." Replied Katara. Zuko laughed at Katara's remark then continued mediating.

"That's understandable." Zuko said with a slight smile.

Katara starts practicing again and Zuko watches her fail again at her attempt of the water whip. Zuko smiles at the similarity between firebending and waterbending.

"Try shifting your weight through the stances." Offered Zuko. Katara hits Zuko with a wall of water for the unwanted advice.

"You know I'm right! Just try it!" Zuko said spiting out water. Katara glares and attempts the water whip again while shifting her weight through the stances like Zuko told her to and succeeds.

"I told you." Zuko said gloating. Katara glared and hit him with the water whip. Zuko reeled back in pain and glared at Katara.

"What was that for?!" Zuko demanded. Katara pretended to be deep in thought.

"I don't know yet, I'll tell you when I find out." Katara replied. Zuko glared at her and returned to meditating. Iroh joins them on deck.

"Good morning." Iroh greeted them.

"Good morning." Katara and Zuko said while practicing. Iroh watches them practice and gets an idea.

"You two should practice together." Iroh said sneakily. Katara dropped the water she was bending and looked at Iroh like he was insane. Zuko looked up from meditating and glared.

"Excuse me!?" Asked Zuko extremely surprised. Iroh just shrugged.

"It would be good for both of you." Replied Iroh.

"I don't think so." Replied Zuko.

"Yeah like I would ever want to train with him!" Stated Katara.

"Yeah and why would I want to practice with a peasant?" Zuko said. Katara glared at him and hit him with a water whip and her eyes turn cold. Zuko glares at her and throws a fireball back at her. Iroh sits back and smiles, his plan was working out perfectly. Katara hits Zuko with a wave of water, Zuko takes out fire whips and accidentally hits Katara in the arm and immediately stops ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said staring at her arm

"Yeah right!" Katara scoffed at him. Zuko frowns.

"You should practice some more I don't want to hurt you." Zuko said as he started to walk away. Katara glared at his back and sent a wave that knocks him over. Zuko slowly stood up and faced Katara. "What was that for?!" Yelled Zuko.

"Your nation took my mother and possibly my father away from me you couldn't possibly hurt me anymore." Katara Yelled back. Zuko glared at her and started walking away.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who has lost something to the Fire Nation. Zuko yelled back at her before he left. After a long awkward silence Iroh walked up to Katara.

"This is not going to be easy." He stated. When Katara didn't answer him he kept talking. "Did you have to make it more difficult?" He accused.

"He called me a peasant he deserved it." Katara replied finally. Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"Some things you must learn to ignore." He told her softly. "I know." Katara sighed in defeat. Iroh sees Zuko on the walking near the bow of the ship. "Why don't you try to fix it?" Iroh said looking at Zuko.

"I knew you were going to say that." Katara complained. Iroh smiled and pushed her toward Zuko and went back inside to find some tea. Katara cautiously walked up to Zuko.

"I just wanted to say I guess my temper got the best of me earlier and I'm sorry." Katara admitted to Zuko. Zuko looked down at her surprised.

"Yes it did... I understand though I wasn't entirely pleasant either. I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Zuko said down at her.

"I forgive you." Katara told him.

"Then I forgive you too." Zuko said with a hint of a smile, Katara returned the smile.

"Lunch is served." Iroh announced coming out of nowhere. Katara blinked in surprised.

"Ok." Was all she could think of as a reply. Zuko smiled and offered her his arm Katara took his arm reluctantly.

-Later that night-

Zuko walked Katara to her room.

"See we can be civil to each other." Katara said making conversation.

"That's true but that doesn't mean it is easy." Zuko replied with a smile. They had, had a pleasant evening and had begun to become friends. And Katara had begun to wonder if she miss judged him. They stopped by her door and stood there awkwardly .

"Well goodnight." Zuko said shyly.

"Goodnight." Katara said as she quickly went into her room suddenly embarrassed.

"Wait." Zuko said hesitantly. Katara turned around slowly not to give away her eagerness.

"What?" she asked innocently. Zuko paused.

"Um... nothing." Katara looked away disappointed and started to close the door. Pushing away his pride Zuko leaned down and softly kissed her lips and smiled.

"Goodnight." and walked away. Katara froze surprised for a moment then smiled and closed the door.


End file.
